Ill Omens for Ill Omens
by TarTarIcing
Summary: An incredibly cathartic story about OD getting what's coming to him. Heavy slash. **Inspiration assisted by @holidayawayfromyou
_The Dire was winning._

The frontmost towers of the Radiant were completely demolished. The towers behind those were just recently demolished as well. The radiant forest was covered in observer wards, blocking crucial camps that carries needed to earn gold. No matter how many sentry wards Demnok had set down to find them and destroy the observers, the Dire's vision was still ever present. The warlock's observer wards failed to give any vision because they would be broken within seconds. It looked hopeless to the Radiant. No one had gold and everyone was too poor for any additional vision.

Demnok, the warlock, stood dejected in the fountain. Everyone else was dead: Drow, Chaos Knight, Witch Doctor, and Nevermore. He was aware that this was a losing fight that went on too long. He shook his head looking at the slowly crumbling towers before him.

He cursed the war of the ancients and simply wished to be back at the Ultymir library. He laid his staff down and sat on the ground twiddling his thumbs, observing the radiant ancient.

It was pink and blue with alabaster slabs surrounding the forces. Golden rings were the trim of this architectural masterpiece... _Wait,_ the warlock thought!

He began to count his gold, as despite dying many times, he realized he could afford a smoke of deceit. He had also regenerated enough energy to use his best spell. The warlock had a plan.

"Best of luck to myself. I hope I will not disappoint you," Warlock said as he ordered a smoke of deceit from the shopkeeper. He picked up his staff and stood up. Putting the smoke on the ground, he broke it with his staff.

Dark dust whirled upwards and covered him, rendering him invisible. With a cough, he went upon his way.

Luckily the radiant forest was completely empty. No enemies, no allies, and no creeps. He meandered through the camps then across the ancient put by the river. By some miracle, there was one enemy alone.

 _Outworld Devourer. Harbinger._

He was a thorn in everyone's side for the radiant. Massively powerful at this time, he swiftly and smartly struck every one down. A disruptor of team plans and a leader of the dire, he was someone to be absolutely stopped. He had the most kills to his name so far.

Yet Harbinger was alone with no ally trailing him within a few thousand feet. Warlock hid behind the trees, contemplating the duration of his invisibility. There was creeps on both sides fighting, though.

The Outworld Devourer began to kill the creeps, earning gold for himself. The creeps with swords quickly yet rhythmically fell to the burn of his arcane orbs. Warlock, hiding behind a group of trees, observed an allied creep with a wand. He decided when to make his move.

Just as the Outworld Devourer focused on the creep with the wand, Demnok muttered an incantation. He pointed his staff at the enemy as ghastly pale hands erupted from the now red and hazy ground. The ghastly hands now took their grip on the crystalline creature, who took it as a cue to turn back and fly away. Alas, he was slowed and pulled down to the ground.

"Who hides there? Show yourself!" Harbinger roared, gripping his arcane staff tight to himself.

Demnok muttered another incantation, but longer as he slammed his staff downwards into the ground. A glowing golden circle surrounded Harbinger, then shrunk towards him. A geyser of fire burst from the ground. Harbinger was left stunned as two fire golems rose from the geyser.

The Warlock emerged from the trees, boasting, "Ill omens for the one who brings ill omens! Funny how that works, isn't it? Chaos, come!"

With the point of his staff, the golems had started attacking the enemy.

"You will pay for this!" The Outworld Devourer tried to swat away the hands and the golems' fists with his staff.

However, one golem had other ideas. This golem began to move behind Harbinger, placing a hand on his backside. Despite Harbinger being mostly a crystalline inorganic creature, his bottom half was organic to the point it resembled a wolf or a deer. With those facts mentioned, the muscles in his legs stood out, rippling with every attempt to escape or kick. His rump was rather firm as well, much like a deer's. The golem started to slowly spread his cheeks apart.

Liking what it saw, an erection grew from between its legs. It gave a strong slap to his rump, eliciting a response.

"Tactics like these will not make bad news any better!" Harbinger gasped as he looked behind. The golem have another slap, and then positioned his the tip of its erection to the puckered entrance of his enemy. Grabbing both cheeks of his rump, the golem began to thrust himself inside of his enemy. Harbinger let out a loud, ear-piercing screech.

"You've made enough noise for today, Harbinger." Warlock switched staffs, from his usual staff to the Orchid of Malevolence. He aimed the Orchid of Malevolence at the crystalline creature.

The crystalline creature's screeches and screams were immediately silenced. The golem kept on thrusting, increasing its speed. Pleased roars came out. Warlock smirked at the sight.

"Perhaps my golems know how much of a nuisance you have been," he noted, "Intelligent pets they are as I say so myself."

"Cheap..." Harbinger muttered.

"Can you be louder? My golems can't hear," Warlock replied.

"Cheap tricks!" Harbinger screamed as the golem thrusted deeper inside. The other golem has started to follow suit, offering its erection to the crystalline beast's mouth. "Your method of humiliation is a cheap trick!"

"Is it? I didn't order my golems to do this," Warlock chuckled, "They've done it on their own accordance. You've submitted on your accordance."

Harbinger continued to struggle and moan, holding his staff tight. He tried to fight back his growing acceptance to the situation. Knocking back the other golem's erection, he wondered when was the last time he had any sexual contact. Not that he needed it, but it was still something to wonder.

"I refuse... To let... You hear me. My greatest... Omen... For you... Is silence," Harbinger spoke again, alternating between growling and gasping. He put the arcane staff in his mouth, clamping down on it with his fangs.

"Fine by me," Warlock coldly commented.

Placing his hands on the other golem's shoulders, he began to retreat inside his mind. With every thrust, he felt his gained intelligence fade away. Only now he had felt the weight of his own erection as a ghastly hand began stroking it. His mind was now only riding on the waves of pleasure, with only the present battle as an afterthought. He was being stretched out by the golem behind him. He didn't want to give Warlock any sign of weakness, especially if it was giving into the throes of ecstasy.

But yet the way the erection slid in and out of his entrance was something he didn't know he needed. He wasn't someone who was in tune to sex or romance. He didn't know something like a thick member could make something like himself feel so good on the verge of ecstasy. It felt so warm inside him. The gumption of the motion was hypnotizing.

He now knew why sex was a sacred thing.

Mirana, an ally of Harbinger's decided to navigate across the river. Shrouded in Selemene's moonlight, she leapt undetected. She found herself the only one worried over the crystalline beast's reckless decision.

Of course Dazzle, Faceless Void, and Legion Commander were preoccupied with earning gold.

However any arrow was a good arrow if it hit someone and not a creep. Or at least that's what she originally planned. Her final destination was within the radiant jungle, near the tower. She settled inside an empty creep camp.

**Spying through the bushes, Mirana couldn't believe what she's seeing. "Bless the stars!... Sagan, would you like to rest for a bit? I feel quite safe here, and there is no one around, I'm sure."

She couldn't believe that she was lying through her teeth to her own trusted companion, but it was for a cause that needed no justification.

To see her grim beast of a war mate being violated so filthily, by the pet of a magician, no less... it just drives something within herself, rendering her womanhood trembling for more.**

To her, Harbinger was not just a grim beast, but also an eloquent and effective leader. Yet to see him writhe under the pets of a warlock was a sight to behold. His powerful animal legs shook as he still managed to take the us after thrust from a golem. His crystalline arms wobbled on the shoulders of another golem.

However, the best part of himself was his manhood; thick, dark, and already dripping with white thick liquid. Mirana's hand wandered downwards as she noticed how it pulsed below him.

As with all things, everything has its limits. With eyes narrowing, the arcane staff was no longer an effective gag and broke under the pressure of his fangs. Harbinger let out a wanting yet surprised gasp, feeling his hands slip from the golem's shoulders and onto his hips.

The golem finally put his member in the Outworld Devourer's mouth. This time, he accepted it and started running his tongue over it.

To Mirana, it looked like her leader was no longer trying. He had submitted to the golems. While she hated incompetency in general, something about this situation felt... _Appealing_. Her panties felt moist as she started to play with herself.

Warlock gave a " _hmph_ " sound, tapping his foot and wondering when it will be all over.

Drow was the first to revive. The archer looked around and checked her map. She spied the ancient pit and dashed there immediately.

She did not expect the hardest target to be in the middle to be ravaged by two golems. Her face reddened as she covered it with her hand and ran to the ancient. She couldn't be entertained with a lewd show of catharsis. She had money to earn.

 _For the first time in a while, she thought Warlock will be alright._

Harbinger's hips were thrusting back, and he was starting to spasm. The golems gripped him tighter. The ghastly hands had started stroking him faster and faster. He was riding even higher on the waves of pleasure and he couldn't even think anymore.

He wasn't aware that Mirana or Drow was near him. He wasn't aware that the wards expired and the radiant was recovering. He wasn't even aware of the somewhat satisfied Warlock in the corner.

He took the other golem's member out of his mouth and started to stroke it. He just wanted more for some reason.

Yet he hit his limit when he felt the climax of the golem behind him. The cum filling him up was enough to send him over the edge. Squeezing the other golem's member, he let out a breathy cry that turned into a moan that turned into a growl.

The other golem couldn't take it anymore either, as he climaxed all over the crystalline creature's face. The ghastly hands let his member go and the red mist surrounding him disappeared.

The golems expired as Warlock snapped his fingers and exhaled through his nose. Demnok now examined what used to be his toughest enemy in front of him, "Bad news it is, Outworld Devourer."

Harbinger was now nearly flat on the ground, with cum seeping out of one entrance and cum splattered all over his face. His eyes are narrowed while his arms lifelessly laid on the ground. He slumped forward, softly panting and almost asleep.

Mirana came with a elongated squeak as Sagan stood up and shook. Drow picked up her arrows looking at the now finished scene in front of her.

 _Maybe the radiant has a chance of winning after all._

 _=================================  
Fuck OD. That is all._


End file.
